


Nicotine

by NightlyOwl103



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, been listening to this song all day you have no idea, it's so damn good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyOwl103/pseuds/NightlyOwl103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's official. Daryl's addiction to smoking was Rick's addiction. Oneshot. Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's "Nicotine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> AMC owns The Walking Dead, not me. I just own the story

People have their addictions. Sweets, drugs, caffeine...whatever it was, it always made them happy, free from the world for just a moment.

Rick was one of those people. But he wasn't addicted to caffeine, though. Or candy or the drugs. No way.

He couldn't stand the bitter taste of coffee and it always made him feel lethargic rather than energized. He didn't understand how drugs could keep person addicted to it. And as for candy...well, they were just too sweet for him. He'll have a little nibble of chocolate or Jolly Ranchers every now and then but just not so often.

No, Rick had a different kind of addiction. He was addicted to something entirely different.

Or should he say someone? They were standing right there beside him right now.

Rick watched as the slightly younger man shoulder his crossbow and he moved a white cigarette stick in his mouth. He dug inside of his pocket, trying to find something. He fished out his lighter and he flipped the lid open, flickering it on. A small flame appeared and he raised the lighter up to the end of his cigarette. It lit up in instant, the ashes glowing a bright yellow for a bit.

Rick gulped heavily when he saw the man's pink tongue poking out from between his lips, the cigarette still around his lips. He pulled it away, using his index finger and thumb and a puff of grey smoke escaped from his lips as he sighed.

Rick didn't understand this. How could he get so flustered and bothered by watching this man simply smoking a cigarette. He saw many other people doing this but it wasn't as flawless and unique like Daryl's. What was it that made his smoking so different from everyone, anyway?

His heart stopped when he saw Daryl's eyes on him, his pale blue eyes looking at him a bit critically. Not a word was said from both of the men for a second or two before Daryl's thin pink lips curved into a faint smirk before he walked away, putting the cigarette back in his mouth again, placing his lighter back into his pocket. He took his crossbow back into his hands again and he easily took down a few Walkers that were reaching out for him.

Rick knew he needed to stop this. He needed to but he lost control of it long ago. He was hooked, there was no turning back.

It's official. Daryl's addiction to smoking was Rick's addiction.

But to Rick, Daryl was worse than nicotine.

**Author's Note:**

> Was having a shitty day and then Panic! At The Disco came up on my Spotify. Then inspiration came and I wrote some Rickyl to cheer me up.


End file.
